Caprice chaotique
by RecklessHeart
Summary: OS. Dure, dure d'être beau riche et adulé, parfois le talent en prend un coups, n'est pas Drago ? Mais j'y pense, comment va-t-il annoncer ça à son père?


**Note : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, seule l'histoire est ma propriété. OS léger - bon, à vous de voir. ;) Enjoy !**

.

.

.

Bon, bon. Après tout, ce n'est pas si grave, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si je lui avait mentis, enfin quoi, j'ai tout de même été accepté! Ce n'est pas catastrophique, Drago, ce n'est pas catastrophique. Respire, et tout ira bien – avec un peu de chance tu te réveilleras plus tard, le corps en sueur et tout n'aura été que mauvais rêve, voilà tout. C'est vrai, quoi ! Que pourrait-il t'arriver, hum ? Le tout, c'est trouver une bonne justification et le tour est joué ! Pas de quoi en faire un vrai casse-tête !

.

.

.

Merlin, c'est un _vrai_ casse-tête !

.

Il doit bien y avoir une issue à porter de mains, c'est indéniable pour un vil Serpentard comme moi dont la ruse est un quotidien! Essayons-ça :

.

« Papa, tout Mangemort qui se respecte se doit de trouver la voix la plus honorable pour mériter son poste au sein du Lord Noir. Il n'est certes pas évident d'accéder au service le plus convoité et tu en es conscient, cela demande peine et effort, _comprend le bien !_ Je parle de tes activité outre ton poste au Ministère de la Magie, mais je peux argumenter sur tout un tas d'autres choses, bien sûr. _Cela va de soit_. Tiens, le Quidditch, par exemple... » non, non ! Ce n'est pas ça. Trop suspect comme discours. Trouvons autre chose.

.

« Papa, aussi surprenant que ça en à l'air, je veux changer le monde. Je sais, je sais, ça ne se fait pas en un claquement de doigts, mais je reste persuader qu'à raison de bonne volonté, on arrive au résultat escompté. Je repense aux elfes de maison qui chaque jour déploient le grand jeu afin de faire d'une habitation la maison du soleil par le simple scintillement des murs fraichement récurés. Je sais bien, papa ! Dis comme ça ce n'est pas très alléchant mais Oh ! Prenons l'exemple du Quidditch !... » Non, toujours pas ! C'est même le summum de la nullité - un discours à la Granger, dans l'ère qu'est la notre, Merlin n'ose même plus faire pire, question médiocrité.

.

« Papa, maman, je suis désolée de vous décevoir. Certain accède à la gloire par l'intermédiaire d'une chorale réputée, moi, je n'accède qu'au rang des recalés. Serpentard a connu meilleur que moi, je ne suis plus qu'un cognard que les Gryffondors se plaisent à battre... et je ne cesse de chuter dans ce monde qui n'est pas le mien. Pardon » Hum, pas mal du tout avec le petit air dramatique. Si je le refais sur cette tonalité à mes parents, _à coup sûr_ ils m'offrent un chiot.

.

_ Drago, mon chéri ?

_ J'arrive, mère.

.

Je descend les escaliers, m'accrochant à la rampe comme si elle était la métaphore matérielle du peu de dignité qu'il me reste. Mes pas sont lent tandis que mon cerveau s'emballe, je sens le _jugement dernier_ arriver à grand pas, l'apocalypse résonner à mes oreilles. Je les entends d'ici. Pourquoi rient-ils ? Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

.

_ Ah, mais voici mon fiston préféré, s'exclame mon père les bras ouverts.

.

Ma mère applaudis, tandis que Blaise Zabini, que m'a mère à convié au festivité se joint à la conversation de son rire tonitruant.

.

L'imbécile qui va finir par me trahir siffle avec sa bouche un air jovial pendant que je me tasse sur le fauteuil de luxe dont je ne suis plus le vertueux noble méritant tant de richesse au bout de ses fesses.

.

Mon père le prend comme un signe de modestie – je déglutis ma salive avec difficulté.

.

Comment garder sa crédibilité lorsqu'on sait que je suis Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black, fils de Mangemort de surcroit, dernier héritier en date d'une longue lignée de sang pur, propriétaire d'un super Foudre de Merlin 3000, beau comme un Apollon et doué comme personne, meilleur élève en potion et le plus populaire d'une manière générale, adversaire de taille convoitant le rôle d'Attrapeur pour mon équipe et réduit malencontreusement au poste remplaçant de siffleur de but. _Je n'ose même pas le dire à mon père._

.

.

.

.

**Review or not Review ?**

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet OS._

.

.


End file.
